


Lup and Barry's Happily Ever After ™

by Stellonia



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, theres some angst but its mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellonia/pseuds/Stellonia
Summary: Lup and Barry earn their happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE CHILLEAN MINERS EMERGING FROM THE GROUND!
> 
> Stuff Has Happened, im actually posting this from my 3DS, so pardon the sparse tags. its a fic abt them talking abt their future n eventually getting it. please enjoy!
> 
> also: the weird chapter split is because of 3DS limitations.

He's sobbing into her chest, she's stroking his hair and holding him tight. This scene is familiar to both of them. Because they'll always have bad days, bad weeks, bad years. The ache her heart feels - the desire to make him smile, make him laugh, make him happy - that too, is constant.

"Wanna talk about it?" She murmurs.

"Just - in a sec, yea," he says. His voice is raspy and vulnerable. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

His speech quickens after each 'I love you'. Before long he's speaking gibberish inbetween her short kisses.

"I love you too, hon, so so much. You rock so - fuck me, that's a lame way of saying that." He laughs, if only for a second, and his laugh is all she needs. "Anyway, you - you're fuckin' amazing. Everyday I get to share with you is so much better for it."

She wipes away what seem to be (and oh gods, she hopes they are,) his last tears. He rests his head on her shoulder.

"It's just - just, y'know, the same old. Worried this will never end," he sighs. "because I'm not like the rest of you - I'm just a normal guy and I just want a normal life. Not dull, never, because I want to have it with you."

"But I wanna get married to you someday, and we agreed we'd do it once our mission is done, but what if that never comes? What if we never get a dog, we never get a small house in a big city, we never bring home a kid - what if that never comes?"

A pause. "We have a few differences on how we think our future will-"

"Oh fuck, I really just sprang that on you, I'm sorry I-"

"Sh, sh, wasn't done, babe," she continues, "I don't know how, but we'll win eventually. And when we do, we'll get hitched - or maybe we'll have already done that. I dunno. And then we'll haven a fucking CAT."

"We could have a cat and a dog," he suggests.

"Mm, we could, but nah. We'll talk about it, lemme first lay out my version of Lup and Barry's Happily Ever After ™," she says. "Our cat will love the magic-ass forest we live in, and so will our kid. Or kids, plural? I guess we could do a test run first. How does that sound?"

He hums. "Pretty nice, but I've got some notes. "

They debate the details all nights - cats vs dogs, city vs country, etc. The next cycle, they're more productive then ever. After all, they've got big plans.

\----

"There was another glassing today, it's - fuck, we fucked up so bad! I just wanna-!" She wants to scream, she wants to fight, she wants to break. Instead, she copes. "Tell me about LBHEA."

Lup and Barry's Happily Ever After. (™).

"The Hunger is gone. We did it, the world is safe and we'll never have to run away ever again. We're gonna get married, but for real with a non-lich ceremony and rings and Taako's chocolate cake. When you walk down the aisle, doing the impossible by becoming even more beautiful then I thought possible, they'll be playing our song. I swear - there's a 50% chance I'm gonna pass out right on the spot. Good thing our officiant is a medic - wait, nevermind, it's actually Merle."

Her laughter is music to his ears.

"We'll get a nice house in Neverwinter, with a cat, because you won me over. You always do. We'll have a second house in the Mossglow Woods, overlooking a lake and surrounded by arcane energy. And our kids will spend every summer there - kids, plural. Because we're gonna be parents, Lu."

"The first child we bring home when they're three years old, that's the magic number we picked. We adopt again when number one is seven. And it'll be hectic and daunting, but Lup, it'll be so so worth it. They're gonna have the best mom in the multiverse."

"And their father?"

"Eh, he's okay."

She smiles. "Sounds nice, but I've got a few notes vis-a-vis dads and how amazing they'll be."

\----

As he works tirelessly to find her, to protect the boys, to end this torture, he thinks of all their plans.

As she serves her time in a prison of black velvet, she thinks of their future and finds a renewed determination.

\----

"Are you excited to stay at the lakehouse?" Barry bounces Alice, who's just turned four, in one arm. He keeps the other on an oversized suitcase.

"Yeah!" She giggles, extending a tiny arm to mess with his glasses."

"Ali! Don't mess with Daddy's glasses, that's wrong!" Caroline pipes up smugly.

"Hey!" Lup chides, "You should always ask before touching other peoples things, Alice, but you should be polite when correcting people, Cara. Can you two say you're sorry?"

They both apologize. For the past five years (it really hasn't felt that long), she's been surprising herself. Because they're not only doing this parenting thing, they're crushing it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, girls, have we got everything? Shoes on, toys packed?" Barry asks.

"Babe, relax, if we forget something we can portal back," she reminds him. Their job has some great benefits.

"Yeah, I know, it's just a good habit to establish--"

"Fuck! Kitty!" Alice yells. "Where's kitty?"

"Oh shit," Barry mumbles, before switching to his Cat Voice. "Pepper! C'mon, boy, we've gotta go! Peppy-peppy-pepper!"

How he ever wanted a dog, they'll never know. He's a crazy cat lad (cat man, Barry insists, but Lup and the kids agree lad has a better ring to it)

"Bar, I thought you had him?" Lup says. 

"I did, but - Alice needed help doing her pigtails, so I set him down and got distracted." They share a look, a 'you-were-right-Barry-we-do-need-a-travel-carrier' look. 

"Well, he's still in the house," Caroline says. "We can split up and find him."

"Good idea, sweetie!" Lup says, "Let's Scoobi Du this joint."

She has a realization that her pop culture references are now primarily childrens media. She decides to be horrified after the cat shennanigans are over.

"I call Cara!" Alice says.

"Um... what do you mean, A?" Barry asks as she flails, causing him to set her down.

"Like in Scoobi Du! When we split up there have to be teams." She explains it as if its the most obvious thing in the world.

"That makes sense," Lup says. "In that case, I pick dad."

There's a quick 'ew' as she gives him a kiss, then they're running up the stairs.

"Y'know, whenever I imagined our happily ever after, I never thought you'd lose our fucking cat."

"Yeah, I didn't either," he grumbles, then suddenly smiles.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, it's just - I haven't thought about Lup and Barry's Happily Ever After -"

"™," they say in unison.

"- in a while. We're... actually living it now, huh. "

"Yeah," she smiles. "Any notes?"

"None."

Then there's a hiss and a scream, and they've got a real life to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Fun Facts:
> 
> salut d'amour was an engagement present for caroline alice roberts, hence the names. alice's middle name is actually roberta - carolines is poppy, as a shoutout to carrie poppy. 
> 
> the kids all luv uncle taako. whenever shit goes down in the astral plane and lup & barry cant watch 'em and kravitz has also abandoned him, he takes care of the kids. 
> 
> barry recruited magnus for a debate on cats vs dogs. magnus is devasted abt the results.
> 
> i think thats it! im creme_lee on twitter. i'm theadventurezoneoftruth on tumblr, but i cant access that right now so.
> 
> dont forget to like comment & subscribe gamers


End file.
